No, they're not useless wands
by VenusDeOmnipotent
Summary: Cho's teaching Cedric how to use chopsticks. Very fluffy. rnr please (slightly revised, not much of a difference)


Title:  No, they're not useless wands..

Rating: G

Setting: Summer holidays? Something? I really don't know…not a worry in the world, plus he ain't dead.

A/n: sigh, inspiration hits! Sorry. After this I swear I'll get back to High School werewolves ad deadly nightshade, and girl thing. Ok?

Cedric Diggory sighed to himself. He was definitely not used to this.

He drummed his fingers carelessly on the table, glancing around. Everywhere, people were talking or laughing.

'Come on, Cho, where are you?' he mused as he smoothed his hair for the thirtieth time that hour. He was waiting for his best friend of three years and girlfriend of two months, Cho Chang, to show up. He had no idea why she had asked (forced) him to meet her at this place. He had never really been a fan of Chinese food and she knew that. It was not that he did not enjoy the food; he'd never tried it. He was sitting at a booth in the Midnight Fragrance, a new Chinese restaurant that had recently opened up at Hogsmeade. 

At that moment, she arrived. He was stunned, as he always was. He stood up to greet her. She was wearing a simple red long-sleeved dress that complimented her jet black hair nicely. He took her hand and kissed it, as he always did. She flushed a little, and then sat down.

"Alright, Ced, do you know what you're doing here?" she asked.

"Having dinner?" Cedric asked meekly. She had a determined look in her eyes that he had seen before. He knew he was wrong, but he gave it a shot anyway.

"Eventually," she said, grinning evilly. 

She placed a pair of long, identical wooden wands in front of him. Naturally, he had never seen anything like them before.

"So we're eating with your family next week?" he asked.

"Yup. Everything's set and you can come over for dinner. Which brings me to what you're actually doing here."

"Great…er..you mean, to give them new wands?"

Cho looked at him indignantly.

"They're not wands!" she exclaimed.

"Oh."

"I'm never going to get this."

"Come on," said Cho encouragingly. "You can do it. Just concentrate."

Cedric picked up the chopsticks again and tried, unsuccessfully, to pick up a vegetable.

"I think I know what's wrong.." mused Cho.

"I can't control these things!" said Cedric, a little exasperated.

"No, you see, you've got to keep the other one still. Not moving."

Cedric looked at her blankly. She sighed, and reached over to adjust his fingers manually.

"I don't think this is working," he complained. "Why do I have to use a couple of useless wands to pick up my food when there are forks around?"

"Because," she said firmly, "these are the utensils of my culture, and the Changs will not be happy if you're one of those ignorant English who can't tell fish and chips from fried noodles."

"What's the problem? I've eaten with your parents loads of times, they never minded."

"No, _they _never did," said Cho.

A look of dawning realization made it's way on to Cedric's face.

"You mean…"

Cho looked at him with an almost shy expression.

"Oh gods. Your whole family?"

Puppy eyes.

"And the twenty five cousins?" he was getting worried and a little reluctant.

More pleading.

"Right from that twenty five year old weirdo who calls himself Leslie?"

"Hey! Leslie-Tze is a very accomplished doctor, which is more than I can say for you. Please?"

Damn those eyes…

"Oh gods. Oh _gods._"

"I'm sorry I never told you before. It's just that everyone's really anxious to meet you and wouldn't stop pestering me about it til I agreed."

Cedric's face was now in his hands.

Cho knew he would never refuse her, but she also knew him well enough to know his wiles and well-meaning ulterior motives. She sighed.  "Alright, alright, we can do the chopsticks another day."

Cedric looked up gleefully and kissed her.

"I promise I'll finish them tomorrow or something. Okay?" he quickly said. Cho was just as devious as he thought himself to be.

"Yeah right," she said, picking up her own pair of chopsticks. "Finish your food."

He kissed her on the forehead again, and settled back down, trying to ignore the evil glint in Cho's eyes, although she was looking down at her food.

He looked around, satisfied. There were no forks, spoons or knives in the vicinity. He looked at Cho again, who smiled at him innocently while putting something into her mouth with her chopsticks, and he sighed.

Oh _damn_.

The end.

What did you think? I just thought that it would be really sweet, I've always loved the idea of Ced/Cho…but nobody seems to think the same way. Sigh. I don't know too much about Cho but Ced, from what I read, is probably the sweetest boyfriend around. Review please!  


End file.
